Return of Ryukia the Werewolf Girl
by Rue-Pegasus's-Pet-Chubaca
Summary: What happens when a wolf girl from the past encounters the time of the duelist? And she is in love with Bakura Ryou Bakura? What happens when the main character's duelist's world shatters into something more powerful than cyberspace OR the shadow realm! O
1. Default Chapter

THE RETURN OF RYUKIA THE WEREWOLF GIRL!  
  
A Yu-Gi-Oh! Story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh nor any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. I also do not own anything to do with yugioh. So don't sue me. However, I DO own Ryukia the werewolf girl. Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, and other companies do. NOT ME! That is all.  
  
It was Sunday night, summer vacation for the Yu-Gi-Oh! gang. And they were just exiting the movie theater. And as they were just exiting they were talking about it as well. Joey however wouldn't shut his mouth about it. And as for Tristan, he almost peed in his pants during the fights scenes of the movie. And the movie they saw was called Ryukia the werewolf girl. But now, during their year, year 5021 something amazing happens.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Joey: MAHN! That movie was awesome!!! Tèa: Yeah. It was pretty cool Joey! Tristan: I think I almost peed in my pants. Yugi: OO Tèa: Hey, did anybody read the thing at the end where it said that, that movie was supposed to be based of a TRUE story? Yugi: Yeah. I read it. It said that Ryukia was an actual person during the year 3000 and something. Joey: Back then, they didn't have good-enough technology to make dueling systems or anything! Tristan: But how come there were flying cars back then but not now? Tèa: Flying cars got canceled. And ended up being VERY dangerous, and somewhat pointless. Yugi: Big problems happened. But they still had OKAY technology. But not as advanced as today. I mean, do you think ANYBODY knew THAT MUCH about Egypt and was good-enough to make virtual systems? And besides, CYBER SPACE!! That was impossible back then!!! Joey: I guess you are right. Joey: Can we continue talking about the movie now, PLEASE!?! Tèa: Sure, why not?  
So as everybody walked on talking, Marik walked by. Soon then Marik looked to his left to see where they were going. Marik: OO LOOK OUT!!! Joey: turns his head to the side huh? Marik: A CAR!!! Car: honking Ryukia: MURAWRG!!!!!!! gets the crew out of the way Everyone (except Marik): AAGGHH!!! Ryukia: runs away at Inuyasha speed Joey: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?! Yugi: Marik! Did you use the powers of the millennium rod to save us? Marik: Um....no. Tèa: Then what ever that was, it was sure freaky! Tristan: pees in his pants AAWWW CRAP!! 


	2. Meet, RYUKIA!

CHAPTER 2  
  
Tristan: I still can't believe that I peed in my pants. Tèa: thwacks Tristan on the head Yugi: Hey Marik. If it wasn't you....then who was it? Yugi: Maybe the millennium puzzle? Yami: comes out of the puzzle, only looking like a ghost (as usual) no. It wasn't Yugi. Joey: MAYBE IT WAS THE SPIRIT OF RYUKIA!!! Tèa: Oh, I bet they just put that at the end of the movie like they did at the end of the movie 'The pig who ate a ham-sandwich'. Joey: Yeah. I guess you are right. Marik: hold out hand for whoever All: grab Marik's hand Marik: Oo AAAGGGHHH!!! NOT ALL AT OOONNNNCCEE!!!! falls on the ground . All: Sorry.  
Suddenly Pegasus come walking out from the shadows. Pegasus: I saw what happened. Someone, something, FAST. Saved you. Tèa: Oo Joey: Eh....hey guys. It's getting late. We should all just go. Pegasus: looks down at the ground and examines the red liquidish stuff on the ground yeah. I guess. walks off  
Soon after everybody got back to their own destinations, most of them went to sleep. Others went' to each other's apartments (unless you are talking about the game shop that Yugi lives in). Joey just wanted to go back because he was getting freaked out. While everybody was going towards their own destination, the only place that Pegasus walked into an alley. After he got there, he put on a helmet, and a jacket and rode off on a motorcycle. Marik: Huh? Marik: Never knew he had a motorcycle. Marik: Rides off on his own motorcycle  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
In the graveyard where Ryukia came from (and the crew still doesn't know that it is her) she started to wonder what she is doing in the year 5021. She then starts to remember some of the things from her past. In the year 3043. 3 hours later she goes off taking a tour of domino city secretly so nobody sees her. As she wanders around she keeps on thinking about how much this city has changed while she was under the dirt by her grave. She then learns about duel monsters on her own by finding a book/ manual of how to play the game and about what they are. After reading the book she then notices that she HERSELF was being followed. When she turned around to look, she didn't see anybody. But then when she turned back, right in front of her was, Ryou Bakura (the good Bakura).  
  
Bakura: HI! Ryukia: AAGGHH!!! OO Bakura: What's wrong!?! O.O Ryukia: puts back ears (like a dog) so that Bakura doesn't see them Uhh...uh...uh...YOU SAW ME!!! Bakura: Is that so? Well them I'm terribly sorry! Ryukia: o.o I thought you would get confused when I told you that!!! Bakura: Well no. Actually, I understand you. I mean. I have a Yami. Ryukia: A YAMI? Bakura: Well yes. Bakura: Actually. It is my dark half. But for some reason, I haven't felt him try to take control of me in a LONG TIME. Ryukia: OK....LISTEN UP HERE!! Bakura: O.O Ryukia: DO NOT tell anybody about me. DO....NOT! Bakura: Um...okay? Ryukia: And I mean it!! Bakura: OK! o.o Ryukia: Now if you will excuse me...I must return to the graveyard now. Bakura: WAIT! I'm going there!! Ryukia: You are?  
Ryukia and Bakura then went over the graveyard. Bakura then found out how Ryukia is really dead and immortal. When Bakura heard that, he then told Ryukia how he is somewhat immortal too, in a way. Suddenly it was like the ground that they were standing on, became numb and collapsed. As they fell through then ended up in some sort of dark (as in darkness; evil; sanctuary; etc.). 


	3. Are we lost?

CHAPTER 3  
  
Ryukia: Where am I? Ryukia: I c-c-can f-feel a p-p-p-presence!! Bakura: That is probably me! looks down at glowing millennium ring Bakura: M-M-MY YAMI! I-i-it's taking control!!! Ryukia: looks over her shoulder O.O WHO ARE YOU!! Yami Bakura: I am Bakura's other half. Some just call me Yami Bakura. Others don't even care what they say. Tch. Ryukia: thinking to herself argh. My ears are starting to hurt too much from holding them back so much. Yami Bakura: I can hear you thoughts ya' know. Ryukia: ears perk up oo Yami Bakura: So...you're a wolf girl. Eh? Yami Bakura: Do you also have fangs? Ryukia: Shows fangs. Yami Bakura: :D Yami Bakura: And so. I hear you are dead? Well....I've never met an immortal before!!! :D Yami Bakura: Well. Someone who is as immortal as you that is. Ryukia: Really. Wait. Aren't you Bakura, I believe that was his name's darker half? Yami Bakura: Why yes I am. smirks Ryukia: glances brings out claws Guess I better be careful. Yami Bakura: I think you would be safer around me. Well for now that is. I mean, look where we are. We are in a place that is surpassing the shadow realm! Ryukia: Shadow realm? Yami Bakura: A place where lost and discarded shows go, and are. Ryukia: Oh. Yeah. I know about the shadow realm. I'm just used to hearing 'The shadows'. Ryukia: One more question, can I call you Yami Baka for short? Yami Bakura: Don't you know what BAKA means!?! Ryukia: Yeah I know. It means idiot. Ryukia: Can I call you Yami? Yami Bakura: Already taken. Ryukia: THEN WHAT CAN I CALL YOU!?! Yami Bakura: Well Bakura won't mind if you call either of a Ryou, I guess. Well, Ryou IS Bakura's name. Well. He'll be okay with it. Ryukia: OKAY THEN, RYOU!  
Later, Ryou (Yami Bakura as you now know) and Ryukia moved on trying to find a way to get out of the sacred area that they are currently in. While walking, Ryukia and Ryou both tripped a few times and fell into small water holes. And when they did, they started to laugh their heads off. But they soon then saw that this place is where discarded duel monsters were. And sometimes would accidentally disturb some of the monsters. And one time they awoke a 'Great Angus' from it's sleep. And ended up being quit, yet VERY sorry once it awoke.  
  
Ryukia: Ow. Ryou: What is wrong with you? Ryukia: My pelvis hurts. Ryou: What's a pelvis? Ryukia: Didn't you do your homework!? It's one's hipbone. That's what. Ryou: Oh.  
AT JOEY'S APARTMENT Joey: One potato, two potato, three potato, four! Five potato, six potato, seven potato more! Joey: Five potato, four potato, three potato two, I....CHOOSE.....YOU! Serenity: What are you doing? giggles Joey: Picking a soda.  
  
Serenity: YOU'RE FUNNY!!! hugs Joey  
  
Mai: open's the door to Joey's apartment Awww. Well isn't that sweet? Serenity: HI MAI! Joey: takes the kiwi (the fruit, not the bird) soda HEY! That rhymes!!  
AT THE TURTLE GAME SHOP Yami: I sense something Yugi. Yugi: Yeah. So do I. The toast is burning. Yami: is that so? looks in toaster Oh really. Wait no. You're right. HEY!! WAIT A MINUTE!! Okay. Besides the fact that the toast is burning....I sense a spirit. Yugi: Huh? Is it bad? 


	4. This is getting freaky!

Chapter 4  
  
Yami: No Yugi. It doesn't feel THAT dark. Unless you are including Ryou Bakura! Yami: And he is with another spirit. And they are both in danger. Yugi: AND!?! Yami: There are somewhere more powerful than the shadow realm!! Yugi: Cyberspace? Noa: pops out of the toilet HI GUYS!!! I'M BACK!! AND TALLER TOO!! - YugiYami: O.O Noa: Mokuba will be SO exited to see me!! - Yugi: chucks Noa out the window Um....OKAY! BYE!!! '  
MEANWHILE WHERE PEGASUS IS Pegasus: What was that thing I saw yesterday!? Pegasus: hears a thump on the window Well if it isn't my ONLY brother that has wings?! :) evil glare Phoenix: No. No frying pan, cheese, soap, or spatula war today. BUT.....a message! Pegasus: Opens letter Pegasus: :D Pegasus: IT'S FROM CECILIA!!! .  
WHERE EVER Tèa IS Tèa: accidentally thwacks her cat in sleep Fluffy: MEOW!!! hisses Tèa: Oh. Sorry fluffy-kins. --'  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. When Tèa opened it, it was Tristan. Soon she let Tristan come in wondering what he was doing here. After Tristan told her she started to get worried. Tristan, for some reason, knew about the fact that Ryukia and Ryou were somewhere other than the underworld OR the shadow realm. While Tèa was thinking about what they should do. She then remembered that Ryukia was just a character from the movies, and Ryou was just plain evil. But soon after she told that to Tristan, Tristan remembered that he ACTUALLY SAW Ryukia and Bakura may have that dark side with him, BUT he still has light in him. A while later after the talk it was 4:16 PM, Joey's lunch hour. So he went down to the pizza parlor but found out that they were closed. So then he went to the sushi bar and found out that Bandit Keith was one of the chefs, so Joey then left. Joey soon then became pissed off and wandered over to a grill. luckily Joey was finally satisfied, and ate some BBQ.  
  
Joey: Yum! Tasty! Waitress: Thank you! My father made it! Joey: Really? Well it's awesome! takes another bite Waitress: OH! and the name is Crystal! Joey: Ok! Crystal: WAIT A MINUET!! AREN'T YOU JOEY WHEELER!? Joey: Yeah. So? Crystal: Wow. Never met a good duelist before. Joey: Is that...a challenge? (author's note: From pokemon the first movie, when Mewtwo said: Is that...a challenge? Joey is saying that like how Mewtwo said it. But not in a Mewtwo voice) Crystal: You bet it is. Joey: hands over 5 dollar bill as a tip Well the food was good. But let's duel! Crystal: AS....YOU....WISH! :)  
At Bonz's hideout Bonz: throwing 3 inch cloth ghosts at Zygore Zygore: QUIT IT BONZ! Or you aint gonna be here no more!!! Sid: Just let him be. After all. We are STILL stuck in the shadow realm. Ryukia: AAAGGGHHH!!! trips over Bonz Ryukia: O.O falls on her face ouch. Bonz: What the heck!? Ryou: doing a matrix flip to avoid hinotama spells lands on feet HEY! looking at Bonz I remember you! And if you still think that you are in the shadow realm then guess again. You are somewhere more powerful than the shadow realm. And stay with us and be.... Ryukia: dizzy somewhat safe!! Oo falls over backwards  
Suddenly the ground underneath all of the main duelists (that includes Crystal) Shattered. And they all fell to the Area where Bonz, Ryukia, Side, Zygore, And Ryou were. Sid: Uh...welcome to the party? Ryou: We HAVE to get out of here. Tristan: pees in his pants 


	5. It's wacky and, ryou is dead, or alive?

CHAPTER 5  
  
Tristan: AWWW CRAP! I peed again!! Serenity: Are you sure that you don't have bladder problems? Pegasus: tries to climb up the walls but falls down Seto: catches Pegasus looks disgusted EEP! OO drops Pegasus Pegasus: Tèa: Ok. That's enough of that. We still need to find a way out of this place! Ya' know. Yugi: Tèa DOES have a point. Mokuba: I WANT OUT!!! Seto: We ALL want out!  
Suddenly the area behind them starts to shatter (like in Kingdom Hearts how Sora is running and the floor behind him starts to shatter). Suddenly the whole crew starts to run while Tristan is trying to put on a new pair of pants and underwear. Seto: while running scoops up Serenity in his arms covering her eyes and trying to not look at Tristan Serenity: But I wanna look! Seto: No. Joey: Well this is new. Yugi: LOOK OUT! IT'S A BLUE EYES!!! Blue eyes: WWWRRRRAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!! shoots out white lightning Everyone: AAAGGGHHH!!!!!! Seto: AAAGGGHHH!!!! Everyone: WHAT!?! Seto: ASPARAGUS!!! Everyone: Oh....AAAGGGHHH!!!! Everyone: continues to run Ryukia: cuts down the forest of asparagus with her claws Sid: OO THANKYOU! Mokuba: jumps up like 8 feet in his air using all of his might Seto: What was that all about? Mokuba: I saw a spider. Serenity: gets put down OO Tèa: Well I'm glad that we finally made it out of there. Yugi: Yeah. For a second there I was starting to get worried Ryukia: Huh? panting Yugi: I thought we would get squished by that Blue eyes. TT Seto: twitches Eep. Has anybody noticed the wolf girl!? Tèa: turns around What do you mean. Kai.....BA!?! Ryukia: What, WHAT!?! What is everybody staring...looks up remembering her ears oh. XD Ryukia: Ya' know. I can explain! Joey: WOLF GIRL!!! o.o :D Joey: COOL!!! Yugi: Hey. Are you the one that saved us from earlier? Ryukia: YUP! Sure am! Ryukia: Hey. Where's Ryou? Ryou: on the ground next to a rock not moving Ryukia: OO RYOU!!!!!! Ryou:..... Ryukia: VV Tèa: Is he...he....he dead? Bonz: turns over Ryou seeing that he was bleeding Ryukia: sniffles Ryou.....VV Joey: pats Ryukia on the head Ryukia: ears perk up oo Ryukia: I CAN HEAR HIS BREATHING!! Ryou: speaking softly Do you think that I would die THAT easily? Yami: Immortal you are. Marik: BY RA!!! HE LIVES!!! Ryukia: hugs whoever is closes to her, which is Rex, who is leaning right next to her! Ryukia: I AM SO HAPPY! Rex: TOO TIGHT!! TOO TIGHT!!!! 


	6. The battle begins and this is the longes...

CHAPTER 6  
  
(author's note: Okay. This is gonna be the LONG one) 

Ryukia: Oh. sorry! 

Rex: And by the way. The names Rex. 

Ryukia: {sweatdrop} Um...OKAY!!

Ryukia: {ears perk up} oo Hey! What is that!?!

Weevil: It looks like a weasle!

Serenity: It's probally a capibara! 

{Everyone exept the alligator sword that is behind them} XD

Ryukia: Oo L-L-L-LOOK!

Alligator Sword: Are you looking at me!? 

Joey: Uh....yeah?

Tèa: Let's hurry before Tristan pisses in his pants again. 

Alligator Sword: What are you doing here!? 

Marik: Trying to find a way out.

Ryukia: We can't leave without Ryou! {puts ears to the side} 

Alligator Sword: Well. The rest of everything here will hurt you. But I wont. So is it TRUE that you want a way OUT!?

Everyone: Yes. 

Alligator Sword: VV There is no way out. Well. Not that I know of. 

Pegasus: {thinking} Maybe I can find Cecilia here.

Ryou: I am hungry.

Tèa: Ryou IS gonna need some energy.

Joey: Lets see...I have some leftover steak! Don't worry I didn't bite it or anything. 

Yugi: For some reason I have a can of clam chowder in my pack. And a spoon too!!!

Noa: YAY! My lines! Alas! So...and exactaly how ARE WE suppose to open a CAN!? 

Everyone: {looks at aligator sword} 

Atlas: Sure. By the way just call me Atlas. 

Mokuba: Like a world atlas?

Atlas: I guess.  


After Ryou got his food, they made some bandages for him and were also able to make herbal tea. Which sorta bugged Ryou. Soon, a Tri-Horned dragon came by saying that it's name was Tyou. 

Serenity: Oh oh. A Ryou, and a Tyou. 

Phoenix: May I suggest Ty for short? 

Ty: Sure. 

Ryukia: Ryou. What attacked you?

Ryou: I was the only non-survivor of the Blue eyes. 

Atlas: You were attacked by a BLUE EYES!? 

Ty: How'd you survive!? OO

Ryou: I'm immortal. 

Ryukia: Me two. 

Yami: Make that 3.

Yami Marik: (Yay! Yami Marik is finnally in the story! ) consider that 4.

Tèa: {looking scared} Where did you come from? 

Yami Marik: {shrugs shoulders} {points to Pegasus} Who are you?

Pegasus: Maximilian Pegasus.

Tèa: I've been wondering, Pegasus. What is you middle name?

Pegasus: Oo Jacques it's french.

Cecilia: {Comes crashing down from out of nowhere} {lands on Pegasus} Pegasus: (XX) 

Cecilia:...

Seto: It's the end of the world. 

Noa: looks for a stick 

Mokuba: OO NOA!?! 

Noa: MOKUBA!? 

Noa: {hugs Mokuba} 

Seto: Yup. It IS the end of the world.

Pegasus: {looks at who is on top of him} CECILIA!?!

Cecilia: MAX! {hugs Pegasus} 

Pegasus: {hugging Cecilia} 

Tèa: Yugi? Shall we? 

Yugi: I guess.

Yugi: Pegasus? Sorry to interupt you but....we need to see you for a second.

Pegasus: Fine. {tells Cecilia that he will be back}  


IN ANOTHER PART OF THE CAVE

Pegasus: What is it?

Tèa: We know about her.

Pegasus: Who? 

Yugi: Cecilia.

Pegasus: WHAT!? HOW!? 

Pegasus: That is suppose to be a secret! 

Tèa: Not unless I looked in your journal.

Pegasus: HEY! YOU INVADED MY PRIVACY!!! :(

Tèa: Well we were trying to figure out why you stole the souls. So that is why.

Pegasus: OO Do you hear that!?!

Yugi: Yeah.

Yami: YUGI! It sounds like chanting!!! 

Tèa: RUN!

Pegasus: It's coming our way! 

Tèa: What!?

Pegasus: The canting!!!  


Suddenly after Pegasus, Yugi/Yami, and Tèa got back to the group, they told everybody to run. They told them that some really eerie and strange chanting was coming there way. But when they were told to get out of here, Ryukia started to complain because of Ryou's injuries. Ryou then said that he would be find and would run with the rest of the group. Soon Mokuba was riding on Atlas insince he was to slow, and Espa roba and his brother (who haven't said anything yet), along with Rex (not weevil because Weevil is very speedy) were riding on Ty for extra speed. 

Rex: Are we to heavy for you Ty!? 

Ty: NOPE!! 

Atlas: I run faster with someone on my back!

Seto: YOU BETTER BE CAREFUL WITH MOKUBA!!! 

Atlas: I will! :D 

Ryou: {goes back to Bakura} 

Ryukia: BAKURA!!!! :D 

Bakura: Hello there. {still running} 

Ryukia: Oo LOOK OUT!!

Tristan: HARD RIGHT EVERYBODY!! 

Everyone: {Making a hard right turn}

Serenity: {almost trips but get's caught by Duke}

Espa: I can feel something. 

Ryukia: Yeah. Me too!

Bakura: It is like a calm wind!! 

Yugi: It feels like I'm beinig lifted!

Atlas: LOOK! AN EXIT! 

Yami Marik: HOLY RA!! YOU ARE RIGHT!!  


After everyone FINNALY made it out of the shadow realm/cyber space temple/ monster realm, they all noticed that they all were in Egypt. 

Yami: OO

Guy in background: LOOK! IT'S ATEMU!!! 

Screaming egyptian fangirls: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! ATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMU!!! 

Yami: GGGAAAHHH!!!! {hides back in dungeon} 

Screaming egyptian fangirls: Aww....{looks at Bakura} TOMB ROBBER!!! EEEEEEEEE! {all runs over to hug Bakura} 

Ryukia: GRAARR!!! HANDS OFF!! 

Bakura: ' Thank you! 

Pegasus/Weevil: {Shoos fangirls away} BE GONE! BE GONE!! 

Mokuba: in echo BACON BACON!! 

Weevil: It's BE....GONE....Not BACON. 

Cecilia: Doesn't Mako have any lines? 

Mako: YEAH! :(

Mako: OO HEY! :D I get to talk now.

Mako: So exactally where are we? 

Yami: {climbs out of dungeon Is it safe?} Well anyways, Mako. We are in Egypt. OH! I saw that Blue eyes again. And it was funny!! It chased me around to a corner. closes dungeon door but then lost sight of me. So then I heard a bunch of roaring and I saw A LOT of white lightning too!

Tristan/Joey: Umm.....That's nice.

Tèa: Tristan. No peeing this time.

Tristan: Already did 10 minuets ago.

Tèa: {looking disgusted}

Cecilia: {starts to speak Japanese}

Ishizu: {thwacks Cecilia}

Pegasus: {thwacks Ishizu} DON'T HURT HER!

Marik: {thwacks Pegasus} OH YEAH!? DON'T HURT HER EITHER!!

Cecilia: {Thawks Marik} How dare you!! 

Ishizu: {thwacks Cecilia} DAMMIT YOU!

Seto: In the name of obolisk... Make this stop. 

Melvin: {pops out of a sailor moon comic slaps the group of 4} 

Tèa: OK! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!?! 

Melvin: ???

Sailor Moon: MELVIN!! GET BACK HERE!!!

Melvin: GOTTA GO!! 

Ryukia: oo That, was....FREAKY!! :D 

Espa: I'm lost. 

Espa Bro. 3: me too.

Seto: It's the end of the world. 

Crystal: sighs This will never end. 

Mako: I CAUGHT FISH! 

Mai: ALAS!!

Atlas: Yes? 

Mai: I said A las not AT las!

Atlas: Oh. 

Ty: Look there! 

Ryukia: OO WHERE!?! 

Ty: LOOK OUT!!! 

ZX90328: {shoots laser} 

???????: MUAHAHAHA!!! I have got you all in a group at last!! 

Duke: WHO ARE YOU!?! SHOW YOURSELF!? AND WHAT WAS THAT, THAT SHOT AT US!?!

???????: I, am Marenzia! And what shot at you was called the ZX90328! 

Serenity: I'm glad that, that laser missed! 

Yami Marik: {shoots beams from the millenium rod into the sky} TAKE THAT!!! 

Marenzia: GGGAAAHH!!! WHAT WAS THAT!! N-N-NO! MY SHIP!! 

Marenzia: HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH TECHNOLOGY!! 

Yami: {smirks} The powers of the Egyptian items are stronger!

Seto: {smirks} He's right. Besides. I can build better technology rather than that sky ship of yours!

Marenzia: Who ever said that it was PURE technology!? {fires 'The blast of Osiris'} at everyone 

Ryukia: {eyes start to glow} {starts to do something similar to the 'Spin Dash' and cuts the blast in two.} 

Bakura: {transforms into Ryou} IMPOSSIBLE!!! OO 

Ishizu: What is going on? 

Marenzia: Just joking. Do you ACTUALLY think I would rely on some puny egyptian magic!?

Ryukia: No wonder I was able to cut through.

Marik: Of course. 

Cecilia: MAX! HIDE ME!!

Pegasus: {takes Cecilia in his arms keeping her close}

Marenzia: I have been stalking you all. Ever since day 1! Marenzia: And that means YOU, ATEMU! 

Yami: I knew it. Something has been following me ever since I was born! 

Weevil: Let's not let down our guard that easily guys.

ZX90328: ALL HUMANS MUST BE TERMINATED! {fires missles}

Yami Marik: TECHNOLOGY CAN'T STOP US!!! {counters the missles with millenium item}

Yami Marik: Tch. Useless.

Marenzia: ZX90328! POWER OFF!

ZX90328: {Powers down} 

Marenzia: {drops a radio active bomb} 

Isizu: NO! 

Yami: EGYPT!!

Ryou: This one is for you Ryukia. And egypt! {body starts to glow uses all of his strenghth to get rid of Radio active bomb} 

Ryukia: NO!!! RYOU!!! 

Ishizu: Ryukia. He did it so that the bomb wouldn't hurt you, us, or egypt. 

Ryukia: But.....oo WHY!?! 

Ryukia: I BARELY EVEN KNEW HIM!!

Pegasus: sometimes. you just have to say goodbye. 

Marenzia: DAMMIT YOU MORTAL! 

Ryou: I am NOT mortal...I am IM-moral!! :)

Marenzia: NO! HE'S GONNA BLOW UP MY SHIP!!!

Marenzia: {takes an escape pod down from the ship} {lands in the sand} 

Escape pod: {opens}

Marenzia: {watches ship blow up} CURSE YOU!!  


Suddenly the battle began. An army of enemy robots started to attack everyone. They then captured Ryukia and carried her off. While Marik tried to save her (he was doing it for Bakura/ Ryou Bakura) he failed for the Robots started to over power him. Not only that, Marenzia went after Yami, as he looked for Yami, he brought out his dagger and decided to head towards Cecilia. He managed to kill Pegasus and Cecilia both. After he did, the robots started to eat their flesh. Tèa then screamed and tried to get away from the scene but then was caught by Marenzia and was tied up. Marenzia then started to have an evil wacky laugh. Soon, playtime was over. Yami went, Yami. (I don't know how) and started to leap at Marenzia. And with Marik by him side, the dagger was no match for MARIK'S millenium rod dagger. Tristan killed just about 40 of the robots by letting out a fart, causing Serenity, Joey, Mako, and Duke to faint, also causing himself to faint, but before the other robots got to them, Atlas sliced every single one that came near. Marik then opened the dungeon door and let a ton of duel monsters out causing them to rampage (he even let the blue eyes out, and Seto got to control it) upon the robots. Soon after 478 robots were tooken out they then continued to try to defeat the 2000 more that were coming their way.   
THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 6  
  
MORE TO COME SOON. ACTUALLY I SHOULD BE TYPING IT RIGHT NOW. LOL WELL ANYWAYS. THIS HAS BEEN THE LONG CHAPTER THAT I TOLD THE PEOPLE THAT I WOULD HAVE. SO ANYWAYS. STAY TUNED FOR MORE!!! 


End file.
